nauticaiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Darius Stormchosen
Darius Stormchosen is a local hero of Bronzewater, Talos and a good friend of the founders of The Crow's Nest. Appearance Darius is a slim young man with light skin who stands 5'9" (175 cm.). He has strawberry-red hair that's usually tied back in a ponytail that reaches his shoulders, a round face, and emerald-green eyes. Wherever he goes, Darius always has a heroic grin on his face. While doing his hero business around town, Darius is seen wearing a bronze breastplate engraved with outspread wings, a blue tank-top, leather shoulder guards, leather vambraces that are painted blue, baggy striped blue pants, leather boots that reach his knees, a blue sash around his waist, and a sparkly cloak described to look like the night sky. On casual occasions, he wears a loose white tunic and brown shorts. Darius wields two bronze scimitars that he likes to twirl and do tricks with. Background Darius grew up in a small Cressian village near Silverfalls with an older alcoholic brother named Edmund and an abusive mother named Imogen. His father was killed by sea monsters and Darius's mother forced him to become a fearless, emotionless warrior capable of protecting her. Darius eventually ran away from his family and became the hero Bronzewater knows today. Now, Darius goes around Bronzewater helping people and talking to them. He knows just about every person in Bronzewater and they know him back. As a result, he's been known as the Hero of Bronzewater who goes around town simply talking to others, helping them, and making sure people are happy and healthy. Darius joined the Bronzewater party on their journey to Silverfalls. After the party returned back to Bronzewater, he encountered his mother looking for him and spent the next few days running away from her. The Crow's Nest took him in to stay for the night and now he basically lives with them and babysits Silas's daughter, Maya. Personality Darius is impulsive in the most selfless way and a compassionate person who wants to help as many people as he can. He's altruistic to a fault in that by caring for others, he ends up sacrificing himself and his health to attend to other people's problems. This selflessness stems from intense feelings of guilt and inadequacy that still haunt him today. When others suffer or die, Darius blames himself for failing to help them. This has caused him to needlessly sacrifice himself and make others worry about him more, such as the time when Darius went after the Silhouette lackeys who attacked Silas or when he gave up his food for the Kierhes despite not eating for several days. Despite these feelings, Darius always makes sure to have a smile on his face. He's talkative, friendly, and loves being around people. He takes the time to remember everyone's names and make people feel worthwhile by listening to them and being a kind person in general. Darius is popular around Bronzewater but never flouts his popularity, using his reputation instead to further his campaign of protecting Bronzewater's people and spreading love and kindness. All in all, Darius doesn't want people to suffer as he did back in his small Cressian village. He wants people to be happy but he fails to remember to care for himself as well. Relationships Silas Kierhe TODO Cascerra TODO Jack Crowe TODO Maya Kierhe TODO Tasha Thunderberry TODO Trivia * Darius is bisexual * Darius can play the violin incredibly well and can dance and play at the same time * Darius is chronically late but has learned to counteract this by telling himself events are thirty minutes earlier than scheduled which allows him to be on time * Nisnow claims that Darius was originally meant to be a foil to Asher * Darius got a nat 1 on a death saving throw during the battle against the Silhouette in their Silverfalls hideout * Darius is very good at remembering people's names * Darius's favorite color is orange * Darius's actual surname is "Erolson." "Stormchosen" is a name he made up when he was fourteen years old Gallery Darius_Stormchosen.png Darius1.png Darius_Card.png Darius.png Chibi_darius.png Sad_cascerra.png Darius_Bi_Pride.png Maya_Darius.png good_boy_gets_good_hug.png Dariussssssssssssss.png Darius_drawpile.png Darius_drawpile_2.png Tasha_crush.png Category:NPC Category:Crow's Nest Category:Bronzewater